Christina: Daughter of the Full Moon
by Gretccheen
Summary: Christina was born during a full moon. Ever since she was born, she has had powers even her uncle can't explain. Will she be able to master her powers in time to save everyone she holds dear? Find out in Christi: Daughter of the full moon
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is another story starring Christi. This has nothing to do with the events in Christina's story and Christina's story, the sequel. Enjoy

Summary: Christina was born during a full moon. Ever since she was born, she has had powers even her uncle can't explain. Will she be able to master her powers in time to save everyone she holds dear? Find out in Christi: Daughter of the full moon

In the underworld

Garmadon's pov

"Sir, you have a daughter." The nurse said. I nodded and walked into the room. My wife looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "Garmadon, our daughter was born during the full moon." She whispered. I looked at are small daughter. She had dark black hair that contrasted with her pale skin. "She'll be fine Mia, I promise." I whispered. My daughter opened her eyes. Her eyes shone green like an emerald. "Christina, her name is Christina." Mia whispered.

"Christina May Garmadon. A beautiful name for a beautiful child." I mumbled. Mia pressed our daughter in my arms. Christi looked into my blood red eyes and smiled.

4 years later

Christi's pov

"Wyplash, why does my father want a son? Am I not good enough for him?" I asked.

"Of course you are good enough for him, he loves you a lot. He just wants a son so you don't get lonely." Wyplash said.

"I'm never alone I have you and the…. Others." I whispered, choosing my last words very carefully. I've always been more powerful during a full moon or at night. I also seem to see things no one else sees. I've always been different than other people. Everyone says I'm very mature for a 4 year old. I have to agree with them. My hair reached my shoulders and my green eyes often lacked the innocence and curiosity of a child. I also had two black cresent moons on my palms. The only reason you could tell I was four was my size. "Christi, your father wants you." One of the nurses who came here hours ago said. I got up slowly and followed her. Before following her inside I squared my shoulders and held my head high. "Hello Christi" my father said. I nodded my head. "I'm proud to say you're an older sister. Meet your little brother Lloyd." My dad said. He lifted my up so I could see. I gave a small smile at my blond haired, blue eyed little brother. He looked up at me and cooed. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Lloyd" My mother whispered. I looked in her direction. She had grown pale and her blue eyes had lost all emotion they held. She gave me a weak smile. My hand reached for hers. "Are you all right?" I whispered.

"Of course, I'll be just fine." My mother said. I closed my eyes. "Father, can you put me down please?" I asked. My dad set me down and I opened my eyes. "Mia, Mia!" My dad cried. My mother's eyes fluttered before closing. And they didn't open back up. I bowed my head. "This is all your fault! If you were good enough for him he wouldn't have a son and Mother would still be alive." I thought. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. "Christi" My dad started. I cut him off. "I know. Mom's dead and I'm going to have to step up as lady of the house hold." I said.

"Yes, you're right about the first part, but I'm going to have you take Lloyd somewhere else." My dad said. I nodded. "Promise me you'll take him to Darkley's." My dad added.

"Of course, I'll be back by tomorrow evening." I whispered. Dad pressed Lloyd into my arms. I cradled the small boy before walking out and trying to find Wyplash. He was in the same place he was earlier. "Wyplash, I need your help."I whispered. He turned at the sound of my voice. "I need you to take me to Darkley's school for bad boys." I said. He nodded. He helped me onto one of Bonezai's skull trucks and drove us to Darkley's. I set the now sleeping Lloyd on the doorstep and knocked. Someone answered the door and smiled. "Who are you?" They said. They looked at the small note I wrote. "Lloyd hmm, well then, I guess you can stay." They said before walking inside. I had held my breath the time and let out a sigh of relief. "Come Wyplash, let's go back home." I whispered. He nodded and helped me up. We drove back to the underworld in silence. I lingered outside for a little when we got back. I knew that at night the underworld became pitch black. But tonight, I heard that it was a full moon and I wanted to get as much practice as I could. "You could slip out of the house" I thought. I began to walk back to the house, my head lowered and my eyes cold. When I pushed the door open, my dad threw his arms around me. "Christi, promise me you won't leave me?" He whispered.

"I promise daddy, I promise." I whispered.

I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and girls, I'm really glad you guys like it. And Christi won't join the ninja until chapter 4, so I'm Now read and when you're done, and I mean you've read and reread the chapter, then you can review.

Later that evening

Christi's pov

I took a deep breath before opening the window and jumping out. I ran towards the bluffs, where, surprisingly, there was a waterfall. I climbed the rocky face and sighed when I reached the top. I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment; trying yet again to see the future. The first time I saw it was when I was told that mom was having a baby. When I didn't see anything, I opened my eyes and stood up. I raised my hands towards the water and began to sing quietly "Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer" the water flowed freely around my hands and wrists. A small smile crept across my lips. I guided the water back into the fall and started walking home. I kept humming the chorus of the song I had just sung, it gave me hope. "I am probably the oddest 4 year old ever." I thought to myself.

The rest of my childhood went by smoothly, but when I turned 16, everything changed.

12 years later

Christi's pov

I had matured greatly in the past twelve years. My hair now reached to the middle of my back, I had grown and was now 5'10. I had learned spinjitzu from my father and had mastered the art of stealth from Wyplash. I was constantly off in the dark places in the underworld and I learned all I could about my brother and uncle's whereabouts. I knew I had to leave the underworld, and I planned on doing it tonight. I was going to have Wyplash drive me to Jamonicai village, then walk to Ninjago city. I took a deep breath and began walking towards Wyplash's cave. "Wyplash, it's me." I said. He walked out off the shadows behind me and I jumped. He chuckled and I smiled. "Now what do you need princess?" He said teasingly. "Princess was my nickname within the skeleton population. "I need you to drive me to Jamonicai village." I said. He mumbled something that sounded like a curse before nodding. "All right, I guess I'll meet you here tonight." I said with a smile.

"See you then princess." Wyplash said. I rolled my eyes and began walking back home. I knew my dad was going to kill me when he found out where I was. I shuddered and kept walking. "Maybe uncle will know what's up with my palms." I thought. The crescent moons on my palms had turned from black to silver; don't ask me, I just went along with it. I walked inside with a small smile. "And what is amusing you now young Garmadon?" Samukai asked.

"I uh, I uh, have to go!" I said before dashing off. "Man was that close" I thought. I ran up the stairs, dashed into my room and locked the door. "Ugh, that's one thing I can't wait to leave behind" I thought. I gave a small chuckle before getting to work on packing. Since my wardrobe consisted of blacks and deep purples, it didn't take me long. But what shocked me was I found a small, wooden box with my name engraved in the upper left corner. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened the box. I saw an ebony cross strung on a silver chain. I wrapped my hand around the chain. The cross glowed gold for a few moments, than the light faded. "That's odd" I thought. I put the cross on and felt a large amount of energy. I saw a small note in the box also, and I picked it up. It read: Christina, if you are reading this, than your 16. Things are going to happen to you, and that cross is going to be the key to unlocking who you are. This troubled me; I didn't understand what it meant. I closed the box and stood up. I grabbed black, fingerless gloves that reached my elbows. I sat on the edge of my bed, pondering on what that note read. "What does it mean?" I whispered. As soon as it grew dark, I jumped out the window, cross around my neck, and I ran towards Wyplash's cave. He gave me a small smile when he saw me. "I'm so glad you could make it." He said. I rolled my eyes. He put his arms around my waist and helped me up. "Wyplash" I groaned.

"Hey, I know this is your last night here, can't I have a little fun?" He said.

"Fine. C'mon, let's get out of here." I mumbled. He chuckled, hopped on, and started driving. We reached Jamonicai village all too fast. "I guess this is good bye?" I whispered. Wyplash ruffled my hair. "Hey, you'll see me around." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. I can't wait to see you in a ninja suit." I said sarcastically.

"I've got to go, see ya around." Wyplash said before driving off. I sighed and began walking towards Ninjago city.

Several hours and two very tired feet later

I gave a small smile when I saw Ninjago city. I ignored the pain in my feet and legs and kept walking. I had reached it by noon, which shocked me a little. After reaching the city, I found a bench and sat down. I began to sing, something that always lightened my mood and lifted my spirits. "2 a.m. where do I begin? Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to bed. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most; I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well." A small group of people were listing to me. "Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in, to take my heart again. To afraid, to go inside, for the pain of one more loveless night. But the sound of loneliness will stay with me and hold me until I fall asleep. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most; I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well." A huge crowd of people were watching me, some cheering as I kept singing. "Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in, to take my heart again. Broken pieces of, a barely breathing, story. Where there once was love, now there's only me, and the lonely! Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in, to take my heart again." As I finished the crowd cheered and clapped. One face stood out in the crowd though, my uncles.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. The Lonely and Thousand Years belong to Christina Perri.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Christi may or may not join the ninja in this chapter. So get reading and find out! I'm not going to tell you!

Christi's pov

I knew I'd have to face him sometime, but not like this. "Might as well sing another song; keep the crowd here for a little longer." I thought "We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing, love is a battle field." As I began the song, the crowd began cheering. "You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad? It would help me to know, do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had? Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why, but I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side. We are young, heartache to heartache we stand! No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield." As I finished to take a breath, the crowd roared. I gave a small smile as I continued. "We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing, love is a battle field. We're losing control. Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside? And before this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will die. But if we get much closer, I could lose control. And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold. . We are young, heartache to heartache we stand! No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing, love is a battle field. We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing, love is a battle field." I finished the song with a smile on my face, listing to the happy cheers of the crowd. I looked for my uncle, and when I found him, he had a smile on his face. I heard someone shout "One more!" I sighed and shouted "This is my last song of the evening, so enjoy it!" I took a deep breath before singing "The cycle repeated, as explosions broke in the sky. All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find. And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know. We're building it up, to break it back down. We're building it up, to burn it down. We can't wait to burn it to the ground. The colors conflicted as the flames, climbed into the clouds. I wanted to fix this, but I couldn't stop from tearing it down. And you were there at the turn, caught in the burning glow, waiting to let you know. We're building it up, to break it back down. We're building it up, to burn it down. We can't wait to burn it to the ground." I paused and looked at the speechless crowd. I began again. "You told me yes, you held me high, and I believed when you told that lie. I played solider, you played king. And struck me down, when I kissed that ring. You lost that right, to hold that crown. I built up, but you let me down. So when you fall, I'll take my turn, and fan the flames as your blazes burn. And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know. We're building it up, to break it back down. We're building it up, to burn it down. We can't wait to burn it to the ground. When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames, as your blazes burn. We can't wait to burn it to the ground. When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames, as your blazes burn. We can't wait, to burn it to the ground." As I finished the crowd hushed, taking in every breath taking word I sung. I stood up and made my way through the crowd. "See you all next month folks!" I shouted before I kept going. I found my uncle near the middle. "Hello Christina" He said.

"Hello uncle, is it possible that I may join you and your team of ninja?" I whispered. He gave a low chuckle before answering. "Yes Christina, you may join us." He said.

"Uncle, what do these mean?" I asked while showing him my palms. He seemed to take his time before answering. "I do not know, but I'm sure you will find out." He said finally. I nodded and followed him to his dojo. "Hey Sensei" four boys said as one.

"You didn't tell me I was going to be the only girl." I hissed.

"You never asked." My uncle said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's the girl?" The one in red asked. I think his name was Kai.

"I'm proud to say that I'm Christina Garmadon." I said. They drew their weapons. "Oh come on! Just because my dad's evil doesn't mean I am!" I shouted. But they just wouldn't listen. I sighed and closed my eyes. I removed my gloves and raised my hand; my right palm facing the boys, and watered consumed it. I flung it at the four boys. "I just hope this isn't going to be a regular thing." I mumbled. The four boys looked at me. "That! Was! Awesome!" Jay shouted.

"Yes, that is quiet amazing." Zane said. I lightly blushed at the two boys compliments. "Yeah, whatever" Kai mumbled.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Mr. Sexist?" I asked. Jay started cracking up. I realized I was a good two feet up in the air, I don't know why though. I suddenly lost all the force that was holding me up and collapsed. "Damn it" I muttered.

"Hey guys, what's with all the commotion?" A girl with a black bob asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nya, what's going on?" A small boy, about twelve, asked. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh no" I thought. I grew paler, which was crazy considering I had usual pale skin. "Lloyd" I stammered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Of course, I must remember you haven't seen me since you were born." I mumbled.

"Uncle, who is she?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd she is your older sister." My uncle said.

"Yep, I'm Christi" I said cheerfully. Hey gave me an unsure smile. The boys were looking at my still raised right palm. "See something worth looking at?" I asked.

"NO!" They stammered.

"Thought so" I mumbled. I lowered my palm and gave a small smile. I gripped the small ebony cross in my left hand. I still hadn't taken it off, and probably never would. "Ahem" My uncle said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. "As I was saying, Christi your element is water and I would like you to help Lloyd learn how to control it." My uncle said.

"All right, can do." I muttered.

Yay I'm done. Sorry if there wasn't enough action for you peoples, but it's already written and I'm not changing it. So complain to me in your dreams and review now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, we're going to take a break from Christi, and move on to our new OC. Celestia, the girl born from the sun. She belongs to my best friend, Goldensunlight. Now enjoy

No pov

A long time ago, the sun god and goddess wanted a child, so they created a baby girl with a piece of the sun. She had beautiful blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. But they soon decided to give her a normal life, and sent her to earth. She was found and raised by the villagers. They always said she shone as radiantly as the sun, and she did. This is her portion of the story, and how she finds out who she really is.

16 years later

Celestia's pov

I sat on top of the falls; a smile on my face. "Stop it that tickles." I said in between laughs. My little sister, Mara, was tracing the sun that marked both my palms. "Sorry" She giggled.

"That's okay, c'mon, we've gotta get home." I said while ruffling her hair. She giggled and followed me down the falls. I put her on my shoulders and we ran home, smiles on our faces. "Hello girls" my mother greeted as we ran into the house. Mara hopped off my shoulders and tugged at my arm. I got on my knees so she could whisper what she wanted to say. "Really?" I asked. She nodded her head, a smile on her face. "But why him?" I asked.

"Cause, he's pretty like you" She whispered.

"We'll see." I said. The truth is, ever since I've been 5 years old, my parents had been trying to find me a husband, and it's getting annoying. "What did she say?" My mother asked.

"I uh, uh, she said that…. She wants me to read the story about the sun god and goddess." I lied.

"Oh, well then, go read it to her." My mother said. I nodded, grabbed my sister's hand, and dragged her up two flights of stairs to our room. "That was such a nice cover up." My sister said with sarcasm soaking her voice like blood on a knife. I smile at this and say "Well, as long as were up here, would you like me to tell you a story?" I asked. My sister nodded her head and sat on the bed. I playfully rolled my eyes and sat next to her. "What would you like to hear?" I asked.

"Umm, how about how the sacred daughters saved the world?" My sister whispered. I nodded. "Once, long, long, ago, when the world reined in eternal night; the sun had given up on trying to light the world, the gods and goddesses held a meeting at the high council" I began. My sister looked at me, her pale green eyes wide with interest. I gave a small chuckle before continuing. "Once at the council, the gods and goddesses began to argue about how to save the world. That is, until they heard two very distinct babies' cry. "Good heavens, what could that be?" Fire goddess asked. Yue, the moon goddess, walked towards the crying children. "Flame, come here, I think you want to see this." Yue said. Flame, goddess of fire, walked over to the 3. "Oh Yue, we've found our saviors." Flame whispered." I paused for a moment, waiting for a question. Mara whispered "C'mon, keep going." I smiled and began again. "The first child had jet black hair, green eyes, and skin as pale as the moon. The second girl had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile as radiant as the sun. "Yue," The water god, Channel, started as he walked over to her. "Are you sure about this?" He finished.

"Yes Channel, I'm positive, she and her sister will save the world." Yue whispered. She looked into the deep blue eyes of Channel. "Flame, we can't raise a child!" Blaze, the fire god, shouted.

"Hush, Blaze, you'll wake her up. And who says we can't raise a child?" Flame said. Blaze muttered something under his breath, and the child opened her eyes and looked at him. And smiled. Yue had put the small girl in Channel's arms. The girl opened her green eyes and looked at the two pale, blue eyed god and goddess. She gave a small laugh, and reached her small hand up towards Channels cheek. Channel couldn't help but smile at this strange girl. "Channel, I think we should call her Christina. What do you think?" Yue asked.

"Christina. I love it Yue." Channel said while putting his arm around his bride.

"Flame, what shall we call the girl?" Blaze asked a smile still on his face.

"I don't know, how about Celestia?" Flame asked.

"Celestia, how'd you come up with that one?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, I just liked the name." Flame said. Blaze face palmed. "Everything okay?" Flame asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Blaze said." I stopped again, looking at my little sister. Her head was leaning against my shoulder, her breathing calm and steady. I chuckled and tucked her into bed. "Sweet dreams my little goddess. May you find your god?" I whispered as I walked down the stairs. I saw a box on the counter with my name etched in the wood. "Huh, that's odd." I thought as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white cross with gold patterns. As I grabbed it, a blue light surrounded me for a moment, and then disappeared. I saw a note; which I picked up and read. "Celestia, if you are reading this, than you are half way to answering your questions. You must travel to Ninjago City, and find the ninja." I grabbed my bag, put the cross around my neck, and ran. We weren't too far from Ninjago city, so I didn't take me long. The first thing I thought was, 'where the heck are they?' but I found them soon enough.

I'm so sorry about speeding this up, and I'm sorry it took forever, but, it's up now, and you all love it, right? Tell me how awesome I did in your reviews.


End file.
